Not Anymore
by Memento vivere Memento mori
Summary: Clary Fray spent the Middle School, and High School loving Jace Wayland, the sarcastic, but sweet boy that she learned to love. Although not a player, Jace has dated basically all of his friends at one point or another: he picked Clary last. But did he wait too long? Possible Clace, but not promising it from the beginning. You'll just have to wait and see. AH and OOC


**So this is the start of a new story that I actually want to finish. This first chapter is just short, Clary reminiscing on her younger years, and her relationship with Jace. The story will actually take place junior year, and will have a lot more descriptions, and actual plot. I hope you enjoy, and all input is appreciated**

**Disclamer: I (sadly) don't own TMI**

Me:

I don't quite know when I started liking him. Perhaps it was at the end of 8th grade, before our story takes place. All of our friends thought that we would be perfect together, and I guess that I kind of took a liking to that idea. But that was before everything happened.

Anyways, I'm off topic now. Like I was saying before, I started liking him even before High School. I remember wanting to ask him to TOLO in 9th grade, but Aline beat me to it. I remember all of my fantasies, imagining him suddenly turning to kiss me and express his undying love for me, but it never happened. The first pain was when he liked Maia. Of course I couldn't have loved Maia any more than at the moment when she told him that she wasn't ready yet. But then he took a liking to Aline. Aline wasn't like Maia. She took him, effectively shattering my heart in the process, but it wasn't only my heart she broke.

Him:

All of us liked him. But that wasn't always the case. In Middle School it was just me. He was the quiet kid that was overlooked by everyone, but he was my friend. But back to what I was saying, all of us liked him in high school. I liked him, Kaelie liked him, Aline liked him, Maia liked him, Jessie liked him, and even Tessa might have liked him. But he didn't pick me. He would never have picked me.

Us:

There is no us. All my torrid fantasies will never come true. To him, I'm like a little sister. But sibling relationships last the longest, right? That's all I could convince myself.

Throughout freshman year, my affection for him only grew. I could still remember exactly what happened at that one tournament.

_"Hey Clary, are you almost ready?" I could hear Jessie yell from across the library, as I grab my bags, and join her in the corner. _

_"I'm good," I respond, clambering towards the library doors, and to the buses parked in front._

_As I walk there, I start to feel a growing nervousness, masking my initial excitement. Excitement that Noah would be there. Although he rowed for the enemy (or at least one of the other clubs) I knew that he would hang out with us, at the Idris High School tent the whole time. _

_The bus ride was a long, and eventless affair. We watched reruns of Friday Night Lights, laughing at all of the drama that unfolded in the show. Little did we know of what lied ahead._

_Finally, after hours in the rolling prison, we were free. Immediately, I planned on hanging out with my friends. I planned on sitting with them under the gold tent, doing homework, and laughing. I thought that Jace would be at the edge of my mind. But I was so wrong._

_I started to realize that it would not be a Jace free trip when I listened to our conversations. Seldom passed a moment when Jace was not mentioned. Seldom was a time when Zina wasn't texting Jace. Seldom did my mind drift from him. I don't even know what made Jace so attractive to everyone. I knew that I thought he was just sweet and I enjoyed hanging around him. But everyone else? Sure he wasn't ugly, but was that it?_

_The real problem, however, came when all of my friends were in a different game. I was left alone, so I ventured to see Jace. He was cleaning equipment, with his teammates of course. They immediately started mocking him for having a girlfriend, but in a moment of weakness I imagined him kiss me. Sure, it's not so bad, you think? Well every single day, I've wondered what would have happened if he actually did kiss me. That was the moment that I truly fell hard for that boy._

I just changed my mind. The worst part about liking Jace was none of the things I mentioned earlier. The worst part was knowing that nobody had a clue that I liked him. But I wasn't about to change that.

**So I hope you liked it. I know that it's not perfect: not nearly. I just wrote it in 10 minutes, but was so excited to post it that I didn't even bother looking over it. I'm really excited for this story, so please REVIEw**


End file.
